People may view digital content distributed across networks through any one of a number of means. Some websites display digital content in the form of audio and/or video content to anyone willing to download or otherwise access this digital content. In some cases, this content is placed on a website by ordinary persons, with little or no training in techniques used to generate digital content such as movies and the like. In other cases, individuals with such training may place their digital content onto a web site. This digital content may be placed even though there are copyrights or other legal protections associated with this digital content.